Life After Death
by docsangel
Summary: What do you do when you lose the love of your life and can't find your way? You find your beacon in the dark. But will your family approve of your beacon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been working at The Outpost for almost a year now. I've seen all kinds of people come in and out of those doors. Working the bar, you have your regulars and you have the occasional people that come in just for a drink and to talk. Those are the kinds I like. The ones that come in and actually have a story to tell. Then there are the ones that think that because you pour them a drink that they get to take you home and try relentlessly to get you to leave with them at the end of the night. Never once did the thought cross my mind to do it until he walked in. Tall, leather kutte, beanie and a beard you just want to grab and pull to you. Pure, unadulterated sex on legs. Broad build to match. He walks over to the bar and I walk up to him and ask "What can I get you?" He looks up at me and doesn't say anything for a minute and I can see the pain in his eyes. This man definitely has a story to tell. "Just a beer." he says. I reach in the cooler and get him a beer, popping the top and sitting it in front of him. "Thanks." he says. I just smile, nod and move on to the other patrons at the bar.

Three beers later, he speaks. "What's your name?" I look at him and say  
Vivian. Most people call me Viv. You?" I ask. "Opie." he says. "Nice to meet you Opie." I say, holding my hand out to shake. He shakes my hand and says "You too." The bar starts emptying out a little and I have a few minutes in between customers. "Haven't seen you in here before. Passing through?" I ask. "Yeah. Taking some time to clear my head." he says, peeling the label off his bottle. "Making any headway?" I ask. "Not really?" he says. "Wanna talk about it? I hear talking shit out with a stranger helps. You know, someone that's not biased and attached to the situation." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and says "Club sent me on a sabbatical. My wife was gunned down and I've not been handling it well." he says. "I'm sorry. How have you not been handling it?" I ask. He looks at me and I say "I have a degree in psychology." I tell him. He looks at me a little shocked. "Why are you here?" He asks. "Figured if I was going to deal with crazy people it should be somewhere that I could drink with them." I tell him laughing. He laughs a little too and I see his slight smile and it's beautiful. "So, tell me how you've not been handling it?" I ask again. "Can't look at my kids. Can't handle being in the house we shared. I don't sleep." he tells me. "I get that. Look, I lost my husband to a robbery. That shit ain't easy to deal with but it gets better. You just have to find your groove. When you're married, you have a double lane, so to speak. You have your lane and they have theirs and they run parallel. When you lose your person, you have to find that medium to handle both lanes. Seeing that leather on your back, tells me that you handled the rough lane while she handled the family lane and now you have to figure out how to handle both lanes." I tell him. "Yeah." he says. "How old are your kids?" I ask. "Ellie is nine and Kenny is six." he tells me. "They are young. They don't fully understand what happened then. As hard as it is, that's a good thing. Means that they aren't going to be as devastated as if they were teens. Who has them now?" I ask. "My mom." he says. "Okay. Have you talked to them?" I ask. He shakes his head no. "Call them. They already see mom isn't there so they need to know that you are still going to be there. That's your first step into finding that medium. You have to take it a step at a time or you'll get overwhelmed. Then that leaves you three steps in the negative." I tell him. "I get it." he says. I hand him another beer and call out last call.

He finishes his beer and we are still talking. "She wanted me out of the club but that was all I knew. My dad founded the club with his best friend. My best friend's dad. It was all I wanted from the time I could walk." he says. "I get it." I say. "I went away for five years and she was left with the kids and the bills alone. I think she resented me for it." he tells me, looking down. "I don't think it was that. I think, like you, she was having a hard time finding that middle lane. She spent five years doing it alone and even though it was an adjustment for you, being home, it was for her too, having you home." I tell him. He looks up at me and says "I didn't think about that." I smirk and tell him "Yeah, I'm pretty insightful sometimes." He laughs a little and I say "You found somewhere to crash tonight?" He shakes his head no. "Help me get these chair on the tables and you can crash at my place." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and I say "Look, you look like you need to relieve some pressure and so could I. Hell, I'll even make you breakfast in the morning." I tell him. He smirks and says "Okay."

Once we get the bar closed, he follows me to the upstairs apartment. Walking in, I take off my shoes at the door and he does the same. "Head on over to the couch and I'll grab us a couple of beers." I say and he does as I say. I head to the kitchen and get the beers before heading to the couch. Sitting next to him, I hand him his beer and once he takes it we both take a drink and sit the bottles on the coffee table. "How'd you end up living here?" he asks. "My uncle owns the bar. When my husband died, I couldn't handle living in the house anymore so he offered me this apartment and a job at the bar." I tell him. He nods his understanding. "It's hard being in that house. She's everywhere." he tells me. "That's good though." I say and he looks at me confused. "Means you have memories. There was love there." I tell him and he seems to understand. We sit and look at each other for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything when I decide to move things long. It's been a long time since I've been with someone and there's something about him that just seems...normal. I move to straddle him and he puts his hands on my hips. "This okay?" I ask. "Yeah." he says I cup his face and softly kiss his lips. I look at him and he nods his okay. He puts one hand on the back of my neck, his hand tangled in my hair, and pulls me closer to him and kisses me again. The deeper the kiss, he more I find myself grinding against his, now, hard member. "Bedroom?" I ask. He nods his head yes so I stand up and pull him to stand.

Pulling him to the bedroom, I lift my shirt over my head as I walk backwards towards the bed. He removes his kutte and shirt and I see just how sexy he really is. "Like what you see?" He asks, smirking slightly. "I kinda do." I tell him. "Kinda?" he asks. "I'd like a test drive before I give my honest answer." I tell him. He laughs and moves closer to me. I slide my jean shorts down my legs, leaving me in my bra and panties. He slides out of his pants and socks and leaving him in his boxers. My breathing hitches as he picks me up and my legs immediately go around his waist. Laying us down on the bed, he looks at me for a second. "We can take this at your pace." I tell him. He doesn't say anything but just kisses me, soft and slow. Something about this kiss tells me that he needs more than just sex. He needs a connection. Apparently, I need it too. He kisses down my neck and across my collarbone before reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. Tossing it to the side, he first runs his tongue around one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers before showing the same love to the other. Kissing down my stomach, he slowly pulls my panties down my legs and tosses them over his shoulder. He kisses the inside of one thigh before kissing the other before burying his face in my core. Running his tongue up and down my folds before licking and sucking on my little bundle of nerves, he inserts one finger and then another and I feel myself come undone. I start bucking against his fingers and face until I get close to my release. Before I reach mine, he stops. Hovering over me he says "I want to feel you." Sliding the condom over his impressive length, he enters me slowly. Kissing me slowly, he thrusts in and out just as slow. Breaking the kiss, he keeps his pace and I see so much in his eyes. Putting his forehead to mine, I caress his cheek as he thrusts in and out and I just let him take control. He needs this. Once we both reach our release, he removes the condom moves to the bathroom to clean up. Coming back to bed, I am on my back and say "Come here." He gets into bed and I pull him to lay his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair as he wraps his arms around me tightly. "Thank you." he says. "I needed this too." I tell him. He looks up at me and I say "Stay here as long as you need." He lays his head back down and I feel his thumb caressing my hip at I continue to run my fingers through his hair.

The next morning, I slide out of bed without waking him. Heading to the kitchen, I start breakfast. About the time I get it done, he walks in, already dressed with his kutte in his hand. He drapes his kutte over the back of the chair and I place his plate in front of him with coffee and juice. "Thanks." he says. I nod and turn to get my plate and he grabs my hand. I turn to look at him and he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "I mean it." he says. I smile softly before turning to get my plate and joining him at the table. After we eat, in comfortable silence, I clean the kitchen and he says "I'm gonna step outside and call my kids." I look at him and smile and say "Okay." A few minutes later, he comes in and he's smiling a little. I look at him and he says "They said they miss me." I smile back and say "That's great Opie." He pulls me close and says "I think I'm okay to go home." I kiss him softly and say "That's good. They need you." He looks at me for a minute and then says "Come with me." I look at him shocked and pull away from him. "Opie…" I start and he cuts me off. "Just hear me out." he says. I sit back at the table and he sits next to me. "Look, I know we just met but I told you more last night about Donna and the kids and what happened than I have talked to my brothers in the club and that includes my best friend. I can talk to you. Last night was the first time I've been inside someone since Donna and not once did I feel like I was doing something wrong. It wasn't just sex. There was a connection there and I know you felt it." he says and I nod my agreement. "Last night is the first night since she died two months ago that I have actually slept more than an hour without being passed out drunk. Just this short time being around you, my mind is clearer than it has been in a long time." he says. I look at him and ask "What are you wanting here?" He looks at me and says "I want you there with me. Get to know me, my kids, and we take it a day at a time." He tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask. He pulls me close and kisses me softly and says "Yeah Viv. I'm sure." I look at him for another minute and say "Let me pack and call my uncle to let him know I'm leaving." I tell him. "Thank you." he says before kissing me again. I move to the bedroom and start packing. Everything I own fits in one duffle bag. Calling my uncle I tell him, "Uncle Ray? I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving...no, everything's fine...just got a chance to get out of here for a while...don't know when I'm coming back but as soon as I know, I'll call you...I'll be careful...love you too." I say before ending the call.

I carry my bag out to the living room and see him hanging up his phone. "Called my best friend to have some prospects take the bed out of the house and put a new one in. Didn't figure you'd want to sleep in the same bed as Donna." he tells me. "Opie, I could take the couch or something. You didn't have to do that." I tell him. He pulls me to him and says "You're sleeping with me. End of story. Didn't feel right being in that bed without her anyway." he tells me. I nod my understanding. He takes my bag and straps it to his bike with his and he gets on his bike. Holding out his hand, I take it and mount the bike behind him and we head out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We ride most of the day and into the night. Pulling up to a motel, we get out and he gets us a room. Walking into the room, we see a single bed, small table and a TV that looks like it hasn't been updated in the last decade. Opie carries his bag in and I carry mine. Getting out something to sleep in, I say "I'm gonna shower." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly and says "I'll order dinner. There's menus by the TV." he says and I nod. "You okay?" he asks. Kissing him one more time I say "I'm good. Just tired." He looks at me for a minute and I say "I promise. I'm good." I kiss him again and deepen the kiss. I feel his hands grab my ass as I pull him as close as I can get him. Pulling away, I look at him and he nods. I head into the bathroom and into the shower thinking about what the hell I'm doing. I just up and left with a guy I don't know but at the same time, I feel like I do. I feel comfortable with him. It's hard to explain.

Getting out of the shower, we sit down to eat the pizza he ordered and then he gets his shower. When he comes out, I am laying in bed in my t-shirt and panties and he climbs into bed in just his boxers. I lay with my back to him and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close. I feel him kiss my neck and shoulder and I turn to face him. Cupping his face, I kiss his lips and he deepens the kiss. I turn onto my back and pull him to hover over me, not breaking the kiss. He pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it to the floor. He slides my panties off and then his boxers before sliding inside me. Thrusting in and out slowly, I pull my legs farther up his hips for him to go deeper and it feels amazing. I meet him thrust for thrust as one of his hands moves under my ass to hold me up a little and I love this new angle. "Fuck Opie. Don't stop." I moan, tossing my head back as he picks up the pace a little. "You feel so fucking good. So tight and wet for me." he rasps. "That feels so good Opie. Fuck. I'm getting close." I moan. "Cum for me baby. I wanna feel you." he rasps and that throws me over the edge. I find my release and as soon as I come down a little from my high, he pulls out and turns me onto my hands and knees. Entering me again, he thrusts in and out at a faster and harder pace and it feels amazing. "Holy fuck." I moan. He reaches around and starts to rub my clit in hard, fast circles and I cum so hard around his hard cock that I see stars. Laying on his back, he pulls me to straddle him and as I sheath his impressive manhood, we both let out a moan at this new angle. I start to slide up and down on his cock and he wraps one arm around my lower back and uses the other to tangle his hand in my hair and pulls me down to crash his lips with mine. Never breaking the kiss, he starts to slam into me from underneath and I finally break the kiss. Not breaking eye contact, he rasps "Cum with me baby. I want you to cum with me." That causes me to fall over the edge and find my blissful release as he finds his inside me. Laying my head against his chest, still straddling him, him still inside me, he rubs my back and neither of us say anything. After a few minutes, I say, without looking at him "That was a hell of a test drive." I hear him start laughing beneath me and I look up at him. "That it was babe." he says. We calm down and just look at each other.

I move off of him to lay next to him and he asks "Are you okay?" Looking into his eyes, I say "Yeah. It's just that I've not been with anyone since my husband and it just seems normal with you." I tell him. "That's how I feel too. Don't get me wrong, I miss Donna. I still love her so much but this…" he says motioning between us "...feels good. Feels normal like we've been doing this for years. It's like we get each other." he tells me. "Exactly." I tell him. We talk a little more and he tells me more about his kids and his club before he pulls me closer and I fall asleep with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

Getting up the next morning, we pack up our things and hit the diner before heading out again. Once we are back on the road, we ride most of the day before pulling up to a little house. It's a beautiful little house. Getting off the bike, we grab our bags and walk up to the door of the house. Opie pauses before putting the key in the lock. I touch his arm and say "It's okay. It's filled with love, remember?" I ask. He nods and unlocks the door. Walking in, I follow him in and look around at the modestly decorated house. Nothing flashy, nothing eccentric, just homey and comfortable. "It isn't much but it's home." he says. "It's perfect Opie. Looks like a happy family lives here." I tell him. He smiles softly and takes my bag from me. "Let me show you around." he says. He shows me the living room, kitchen and the kids rooms before showing me the bathroom and then the master bedroom. Walking in, he looks at the bed a minute and says "I thought it would feel weird but it doesn't." he says. I look at him and he says "Come here." I walk over to him and he pulls me close. Laying down on the bed, he pulls me with him and we just lay there a minute. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah babe. I am." he says and I feel like he's telling the truth.

We get up and he shows me the rest of the house, the backyard and shows me the pictures of the kids. "I want to take you to the clubhouse. Meet the club before you meet the kids. That okay?" he asks. "Yeah. That's fine. Whatever you need." I tell him. "You know I'm here for what you need too right?" he asks. "I know but I'm good. You will be too." I tell him. He nods and we head out to the bike.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get off the bike and he laces his fingers with mine as we walk to the door. Walking inside, I see other men wearing the same kutte and they all come up and hug him and welcome him home. "How you doing brother?" a blonde man asks. "Better brother. Better." Opie says. "Who's this?" the blonde asks smirking. "Vivian. Met her at the bar she worked at." he says simply. The blonde looks from him to me and asks "She yours?" Opie smirks and says "Yeah. She is." The blonde hugs him again and says "Happy for you brother." He moves to me and says "I'm Jax. Opie's best friend." I smile and shake his hand and say "Nice to meet you." The other guys come up and Opie introduces me to them and then there's one at the bar. We walk over and he introduces us. "Pop, this is Vivian. Viv, this is my dad Piney." Opie says. I hold out my hand and I say "Nice to meet you." He looks at me and then Opie and asks "You serious?" Opie nods. "Yeah, you too." he says before walking off. I follow him and lightly grab his arm. He turns to me and I say "I know about Donna. I'm sorry. I'm not here to replace her. Just want to support Opie." I say. He looks at me and nods before walking out the door. Opie walks over and pulls me to him. "He'll be fine." I nod. The one he called Bobby walks over and says "Don't take it personally. He don't like anybody." he tells me and I smile softly.

We are all standing around talking and Opie still has his arm around me. A woman walks in and hugs Opie. "Hey baby. Welcome home." she tells him. She eyeballs me and asks "Who's the tart?" Opie says "This is Vivian. Viv this is Gemma. She's Jax's mom and more or less mine too." he says. I hold my head up and my hand out and say "Nice to meet you Gemma." She looks at me carefully and says "You too. Let's take a walk." I look at Opie and he nods. We walk over to the side and she asks "What's your game here?" I look her in the eyes and say "No game. He came into the bar I worked at and we hit it off. I lost my husband a few years ago so I know what he's dealing with. I know about his wife and kids and just want to be here for him. He's actually slept the last couple of nights without being passed out drunk. I just want him to heal." I tell her. She looks at me and says "You better be good to him. And his kids." I smile and say "I wouldn't be anything but." She smiles and we head back over to the guys and me right back to Opie's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We hang out for a little while, letting him catch up and me to get to know them a little bit. We are standing at the bar with Jax when Opie says "I'll be right back." He heads to the hallway and Jax looks at me and says "He seems happy. He's struggled since he got out of Chino." Jax tells me. "Yeah. He told me he has." I tell him. "He tell you about the kids? Donna?" he asks. "He did. Like I told him and Gemma. I lost my husband a couple of years ago in a robbery so I know what he's dealing with. What he's feeling and thinking. It's one thing to talk to someone about what he's dealing with but it's something else to have someone there that's been there." I tell him. "You care about him?" he asks. "I do. I don't know what it is but we've just found this groove like we've known each other for years." I tell him. "He's a good guy. He'll be good to you." he tells me. "It's not about me Jax. It's about getting him where he needs to be." I tell him and he nods but I see a smirk on his face.

Opie walks back out and asks "You ready go head home?" I nod and we say our goodbyes to Jax before heading to the door. Before we get there, Jax stops us. Looking at me he says "It's about you too." I nod my understanding before we walk out the door and head back to Opie's house. Pulling into the driveway, we head inside. "You wanna get a shower, I'll call mom and have her bring the kids home. We can order in and watch movies or something." He tells me. "That's fine." I say before heading to the bedroom to get my things. He follows me in a couple of minutes later and asks "What was Jax saying about it's about you too?" he asks. "He said you'd be good to me and I told him it wasn't about me that it was about getting you there you needed to be." I tell him. He pulls me close and says "It is about you too." I kiss him softly before heading into the shower while he orders food.

After my shower, I walk into the living room and we hear a car pull up. Opie opens the door to greet his kids and I can't help but smile as they tackle him and he hugs them tight. "Hey." he says to an older woman who I assume is his mother. They all walk in and Opie speaks. "Guys, this is my friend Viv. She's going to be staying with us for a while. Viv, this is my mom Mary and my kids Ellie and Kenny." he says. "Nice to meet you guys. Nice to meet you Mary." I say and she nods. "She with you?" Mary asks. "Yeah. She is." he says and I see him stand a little taller. "Really?" she asks incredulously. "Yeah. She is." he says again. She looks at me and asks "You ready to raise two kids?" I stand a little taller too and say "If that's what Opie needs me to do then yeah. I'm ready." I tell her confidently. She turns back to him and before she can say anything I say "Kids, why don't we go to the backyard and let your dad and grandma talk a minute." They nod their heads and we head out the back door where the swingset is.

Once outside, Ellie asks "Are you my dad's girlfriend?" I look at he and say "I'm a good friend of your dad's. I'm here to help you and your dad out." I say, not really knowing how to answer that question. We walk over to the swings and I start pushing them. Kenny speaks up and says "I miss mommy." I kneel down in front of him. "You know, I was about your age when my mom became an angel." I tell him. "Really?" he asks. "Yeah. It's not easy buddy but me and your dad will be here to help you through it okay. But you know what helped me?" I ask. "What?" he asks. "When I would start missing her, my dad would have me draw her a picture and we would put them in balloons and sent them to heaven to her." I tell him. "Can we do that for mommy?" Ellie asks. I look at her and say "Anytime you want." Kenny jumps out of the swing and hugs me. I hug him back and chuckle a little. Ellie looks at me and says "I used to talk to my mom all the time about things. She called it girl time." she tells me and looks down at her feet. "I know I'm not your mom but if you still want that, we can do it too. As friends." I tell her. "Really?" she asks softly. "Of course. Anything you guys or your dad needs. That's why I'm here. I want things to be good for you guys again." I tell them. "We'd like that." Ellie says.

Kenny jumps up and runs to Opie and he catches the little boy, picking him up. "We like her daddy. Can she stay?" Kenny asks. "That's up to her." Opie says, smiling softly at me. "I like her too daddy." Ellie says. "Then I guess that means I'm staying." I say and Opie kisses my lips softly. "Food's here." he says and we all head inside to get pizza. Piled up in the living room, we let the kids pick the movie and before the movie is done, they are both sleeping. I look at them and smile softly. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. They are such good kids." I tell him. "Yeah. They are." he tells me. We put the kids to bed and head to his room. Lying in bed, he tells me, "I heard what you told the kids. Thank you." he tells me. I look up at him and he's looking down at me. "I'm not just wanting you to heal. They need to heal too. That's all I want." I tell him. "What about you? Are you healing?" he asks, knowing that he's the only one that I've taken a chance with since my husband. "I'm getting there." I tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, we get up and get the kids ready for school. Heading to the school, me in their car with the kids and him behind me on his bike, we pull up to the school. Walking inside, we both hug the kids and they head to class. Opie and I walk into the office and he tells the secretary "I need to have my girlfriend added to the pickup list for Ellie and Kenny Winston." he tells her. She looks at him and then me and smiles. She pulls out their info cards and says "Just add her name and phone number in here and we need a copy of her license." she says. I take out my license and Opie adds my info to their cards. Once that's done, we head out and he says "Follow me to the clubhouse. Got church and we can get something to eat after." he tells me. I follow him to the clubhouse and when I get out of the car and walk over to Opie, he takes my hand and we walk towards the clubhouse. Walking in, Jax walks over and kisses my cheek and asks "How you doing Darlin?" I smile and say "I'm good Jax. How are you?" He smiles and says "Better every day." Opie says "Hang at the bar. Shouldn't be long." I nod and head over to the bar where I see Gemma sitting. I take the seat next to her and she asks "How you doing baby?" I smile softly and say "I'm good. You?" I ask. "Good. Now tell me what's going on." she says. "We went to the school and he added me to the pick up list for the kids. Called me his girlfriend." I tell her. "That's good baby. You're good for him and the kids." she tells me. "Thanks. I don't think his mom approves though." I tell her, looking at my hands. "Let me tell you something about Mary. She doesn't approve of any of us. Her and Opie have a strained relationship so don't worry about what she thinks." she says and I nod. "She's right. She don't fucking matter." I hear Piney say behind me. I look at him as he walks up and he says "Opie told me about your conversation with the kids. I was wrong about you and my son. Just take care of him and those kids. We got you." he tells me. I smile and say "Thank you Piney." before Opie walks over and puts his arm around me. "You ready to go eat?" he asks. "Ready when you are." I tell him.

Pulling up at the diner, we go in to eat. Looking at the menu, I see Opie looking at me. "What?" I ask. "You know, you didn't miss a beat when you were talking to my mom." he says. "I like you a lot Opie. But I won't be disrespected when all I want is to help you and the kids get to a good place." I tell him. "What about you? You in a good place now?" he asks. I look at him and smile softly and say "Yeah. I feel like I am." I tell him and he smiles back.

 *****One month later*****

Getting up, I get the kids up for school and Opie off to work. Once I drop the kids off at school, I go back home to get the house cleaned up and laundry done when there's a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see it's Mary. Opening the door I say "Hey Mary. Come on in." She walks in and I say "Opie's not here. He's working today." I tell her. "That's good because I came to talk to you." she tells me. "Oh. Okay." I say. "I know you came here to help him and the kids deal with losing Donna but I don't think he knows what he's doing. He's not ready to get serious with someone else." she tells me. "Mary, I've been here over a month." I tell her. "That doesn't matter. You think he won't move on to the next tart that makes him feel good for a minute? He loves Donna. He will never love you. You need to just pack your shit and head back to where you came from." she tells me before heading towards the door. "Remember what I said. He won't ever love you." she tells me before walking out the door.

I am still sitting on the couch when Opie comes home for lunch. He walks in and hangs his kutte on the hook before walking into the living room and seeing me sitting there, in a daze. "Hey babe. You okay?" he asks. I look up at him and stand up to head to the bedroom. "I...um...I think I might head back home for a while." I tell him as I head towards the bedroom. "Hey. Wait. What are you talking about?" he asks. I don't look at him but say "I think I might have worn out my welcome. It's time for me to head home." I tell him. "This is your home. What makes you think you have to leave?" he asks. I shake my head and pull away from you. "What happened?" he asks. "Mary stopped by. Told me that you would never love me and that I need to head back to where I came from. Told me that you would leave me for the next tart that makes you feel good." I tell him. "That's bullshit. Don't listen to anything my mom says. She don't know shit about me and what I need or want. She couldn't even stick around long enough to be a mom." he tells me. "Do you want to be here?" he asks. "Yeah. I do." I tell him. "Then you stay here. You're my Old Lady. I plan on giving you my crow so no more talk about leaving. This is your home now. The kids love you and so do I." he says. I look at him shocked and ask "You love me?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah. I do." I smile wide and say "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later is Gemma's fundraiser _Taste of Charming_ and I am at the SAMCRO table with Gemma and Luann. "How are things going with Opie?" Gemma asks. "Things are good now." I tell her. "Now?" Luann asks. "Mary came by basically telling me that I wore out my welcome and that I needed to leave but Opie and I talked and he convinced me to stay." I tell them. "How'd he do that?" Gemma asks smirking. "Told me that him and the kids love me and called me his Old Lady." I tell them and they both smile wide. "That's amazing baby. Don't let Mary rattle you. That bitch don't know shit about what Opie and those babies need." Luann says and I nod my agreement.

After helping for a while, Opie and the kids show up and I head out to enjoy the day with them. Playing games, eating, face painting, the entire day was so much fun. "I have to get the fireworks ready." He tells me. "Okay. I got the kids." I tell him. "When they go to start, you guys wanna watch with me?" he asks and the kids start cheering "Yeah. Please?" they ask looking at me. I look at Opie and say "We'd love that." We hang out a little more before it's time for the fireworks. The kids are standing in with me while we watch Opie shoot off the fireworks and they are beautiful.

Pulling up at home after the day we had, the kids are exhausted. I get them ready for bed and we tuck them in. Once the kids are in bed, I head to the shower. Letting the water cascade over me, I feel arms wrap around my stomach, pulling me back into him. I lean back and feel his lips on my neck and shoulder. His hand slides down my stomach to my core and starts to rub little circles over my little bundle of nerves. I start to feel myself get close before he slides his hand farther between my legs and inserts one finger, thrusting in and out before adding a finger and continuing thrusting in and out. I turn around and put my arms around his neck. He picks me up my legs go around his waist. He enters me slowly as his lips find mine. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace I start to come undone. "Don't stop Opie. Please don't stop." I moan. He picks up the pace and rasps "You feel so fucking good. Cum for me baby." I find release and he finds his right behind me. "I love you Viv." he says as he looks into my eyes. "I love you Opie. So much." I tell him. We get out of the shower and climb into bed. I lay my head on his chest and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Getting up the next day, I am making lunch and Opie and kids are in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Opie opens the door and Mary walks in. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I came to help with the kids." she tells him and moves to the kitchen. Seeing me standing at the stove she says "I thought I told you to leave?" she asks. "Yeah well, I never was one to listen." I say. I look at the kids and say "Kids, why don't you guys play outside while we talk to Grandma." I say. They do what I ask and head outside. I close the door and she says "I told you to leave. I'll take care of my family." she tells me. "Well, that's where you're wrong. This is my family. You can tell me you want me to leave all you want but as long as Opie and the kids want me here, I'm staying." I tell her. "You really think this is what you want Opie? What about Donna?" she asks him. "I'll always love Donna but I love Viv and so do the kids. I'm giving her my crow and the kids love her too." Opie says. "You don't love her." Mary says. "I love her. The kids love her. The club loves her. Now, you need to leave. Your opinion doesn't matter. Now, get out." he tells her, stepping up to her with his arms across his chest. She huffs and walks out the door. He walks over to me and says "I got you baby." I look up at him and say "I love you Harry." He kisses me softly and says "Let's get our kids fed." I can't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After getting the kids fed, Opie calls Neeta and she agrees to come and stay with the kids so we can go to the party that night. Once we are both ready to go, Neeta shows up and we kiss the kids goodbye and head to the clubhouse. Walking up to the boxing ring, Opie has his fingers laced with mine, we see Jax and Tara standing there. They both hug us and Tara and I sit on top of one of the tables, watching the fight of a couple of hang arounds while Jax and Opie talk. "I heard Mary came by." Tara says. "Yeah. Told me that she wanted me to leave. Trying to feed me some bull shit that he would never love me and that he will leave me for the next tart that makes him feel good. He told me that he loves me and that the kids do too." I tell her. "Good. Don't listen to Mary. She's so full of shit. I think that's why Piney divorced her." she tells me and I just shrug.

"I'm gonna head in to get another beer. You want one?" Opie asks. "Yeah babe. Thanks." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he heads inside and I turn back to watch the fight. A few minutes later, I tell Tara. "I'll be back. Gotta use the bathroom." She nods and I walk into the clubhouse. Walking down the hallway to the bathroom, turning the corner, I see Opie standing there with a skinny blonde and they are kissing. I walk up and pull her off of him and he says "Babe…" I stop him. "Don't." I say. Looking at her and back to him I say "Mary was right." I say before walking away. I get halfway down the hall and he grabs my arm. "Mary don't know shit. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I was pushing her away." he says. I don't look at him but pull my arm from his grasp and walk away. Looking back at the blonde, he says "Lyla, she is who I want. Not you. She is my Old Lady. Not you." he tells her. She walks forward and asks "You choosing her fat ass over me?" He glares at her and says "I'm choosing her perfect ass over you. She's fucking perfect and you're nothing." he says.

I walk out of the clubhouse and out towards the gate when Jax stops me. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll, um, see you later." I say as I head out the gate. Opie comes running out of the clubhouse and sees Jax. "You see Viv?" he asks. "What happened man? She just took off out the gate." Jax says. "Lyla fucking kissed me and she saw it." Opie says. "You fucking kissed Lyla?" Jax asked pissed off. "Fuck no. She kissed me and I pushed her off about the same time Viv came around the corner. Bitch followed me to the fucking pisser." Opie says. "Shit. She just took of on foot out the gate." Opie runs to his bike and heads out of the gate. He gets a few blocks down and sees me walking. Pulling up, he jumps off his bike and grabs my arm and pulls me to him. I fight against him and the tears are falling. "Baby, I didn't kiss her. I don't want her." he says into my hair and I stop struggling and just sob into his chest. "I love you. Only you." he says. Once I calm down he says "Let's head home." I just nod.

Pulling up to the house, we walk in the door and I head to the bedroom while he says goodnight to Neeta. He walks into the bedroom and I am sitting on the bed. Walking around, he sits beside me and takes my hand. I stand up and pull away from him. Walking over to the other side of the room, I say "Who was she?" He lowers his head and says "She's one of the porn whores that works for the porn business we own half of." he tells me. "Have you fucked her?" I ask. "No." he says. I just nod but don't move. "She's been pushing up on me for a while and I kept turning her down." he tells me. "Maybe you shouldn't." I tell him before walking into the bathroom. Standing facing the sink, trying to keep my breathing in check, he walks in. "I don't want her." he tells me. "Opie, don't, please." I say as I walk past him and into the closet to get my duffle bag. I start throwing things into the bag before he stops me. "Stop. You're not going anywhere. You're my Old Lady. You're the one that I want by my side and in my bed. You're the one I want to fucking marry." he says and I stop in my tracks. "What?" I ask. "You heard me. You're the one that I want to marry. I love you and so do the kids. I want you to be a Winston just like us." he says. I just stand there, shocked. He moves to the dresser and takes out a small box. Taking my hand and pulling me over to the bed, he sits down and pulls me to sit next to him. Opening the box, he takes out the ring. It's a silver band with a black stone surrounded by diamonds. "Holy shit. Opie, are you sure?" I ask. "I'm positive. I want you to be my wife. Will you?" he asks. I look into his eyes and nod my head yes. He puts the ring on my finger and then kisses me passionately.

After a round of love making, I am laying there with my head on his chest and he says "You have one month to plan this thing. Plan it how you want it but you have a month. After that, I'm tying your ass up and taking you to the courthouse." he tells me. I laugh and say "Okay. You think Gemma would help?" I ask. "I'm sure she would." he tells me. "What about the kids?" I ask. He smiles and says "Who do you think helped pick the ring?" I look at him shocked. Kissing me softly, he says "You have one month." I move to straddle him and ride my fiance for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I get up to start breakfast. Standing in the kitchen, I have breakfast almost done when Opie and the kids walk in and I start plating food. Sitting down to eat, Ellie looks at my hand and smiles. I see her smiling and I kiss her cheek and then Kenny's and Ellie tells Opie, "Told you she'd like it." I smile at her and say "Yeah baby. I do. Are you two okay with this?" I ask. "You're our mom now. You should marry our daddy." she tells me and Kenny nods his head yes with a mouth full of food. I look at Opie and he leans over and places a soft kiss to my lips.

After breakfast, I take the kids to school and meet Opie at the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, I hear yelling. Looking over at the pool table, I see Opie and Lyla arguing. "I told you to leave me the fuck alone. I don't want you." he yells at her. "Why? So you can be with that whore? Where the fuck did you find her anyway?" Lyla yells. I walk up and say "I'm not the whore sweetheart. I believe the term is fiance." I say and her eyes go wide. "That's right. Sweetheart I'm the one moaning his name every night. I'm the one that his kids call Momma. I'm the one that he's asked to marry him and I'll be the one to give him more kids. Not you. Now, you can either leave my Old Man alone or I can do everyone a favor and slit your fucking throat. Don't make a shit to me which one you choose but you will leave him alone." I tell her. She steps up and says "I will have him. I promise you won't make it to your wedding day." she tells me. "You threatening and Old Lady Lyla?" Jax asks. "What? She started it." she whines. "Get the fuck out of here. You come near either of them again and you will disappear." Jax tells her and she storms out of the clubhouse. Opie pulls me close and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air, he says "Fuck a month. We're getting married tonight." he tells me and I look at him shocked.

Later that evening, the kids are there with me and I asked Tara to be my maid of honor and Jax is the best man. Lowen brought us a marriage license and a justice of the peace. Thirty minutes later we are man and wife. Standing at the bar, taking shots to celebrate, Kelly and Ellie gone to Gemma's for the night, I look at Opie and say "I can't believe Gemma put all this together in just a few hours. It was perfect." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "You made it to your wedding day." I look at him and laugh. "Take me to bed Mr Winston." I say. "Anything you want Mrs Winston." he says before carrying me to the dorm and claiming his wife, officially.

The next morning, we get up and head to get the kids. Taking them to the park, we are sitting on a bench, watching them play when Opie says "I want to try for another kid." I look at him and ask "Are you serious?" He smiles and says "Yeah." I look at him and say "Then I'll come off my birth control and we'll see what happens." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too. You and our kids. God, how did I get this lucky?" I ask.

A little later, we head home and walk in the door. Spending the rest of the night together just watching movies and being a family. The next morning, I get the kids up and ready for school and Opie says he will take them to school. Kissing them all goodbye, I start cleaning the house. They are gone about an hour when there was a knock on the door. I open the door and see Lyla standing there. "What do you want?" I ask. "Opie." she tells me before pulling out a gun and pulling the trigger. That's the last thing I hear before it all goes dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beep...Beep...Beep. That's what I hear when I wake up. "Ope." I rasp out softly but he hears me. "Fuck. Babe. You're awake. I thought I lost you." He says and I can see his eyes are bloodshot. "I'm right here baby." I say against his lips when he kisses me. He looks at me and I ask "How long was I out?" he sits on the side of the bed and says "Three days." I lay my head farther into the pillow and ask "Where are the kids?" He smiles and says "Well, Kenny and Ellie are with Gemma and the little one is right here." he says and places his hand on my stomach. "Are you serious?" I ask shocked. He nods his head. "Holy shit." I say and he kisses me again. "Shit. Is the baby okay?" I ask. "Good and strong." he says and the doctor comes in. "How are you feeling Mrs Winston?" she asks me. "A little sore but okay." I tell her. "Good. Now, you took one shot to the stomach but it missed you organs so you should be fine but we want to keep you for a few days just incase. Now, as for the baby. The ultrasound showed that you are seven weeks pregnant but the baby is doing great. Strong heartbeat. I have you an appointment for tomorrow with the OBGYN on staff here and can do your official ultrasound and get you set up with prenatals." she tells me. "Thank you." is all I say. She leaves the room and Opie leans closer and asks "Who did this?" I cup his face and say "After you and the kids left, Lyla showed up." And that's all I had to say. "We'll handle it." he says. "I know. Opie, please tell me the kids didn't see me like that?" I ask. "No. As soon as it happened, the neighbor ran over and called 911 and then called me. Sack cleaned up the blood." he tells me. "Good. What did you tell them?" I ask. "Just that you got hurt but you are going to be okay." he tells me and I nod. A few minutes later, Gemma comes in with the kids. "Momma." Ellie says as she runs to the bed with Kenny behind her. "Be careful guys." Opie tells them and they hug me softly. "You guys being good for Gemma?" I ask and they nod their heads. "Daddy and I have something to tell you guys." I tell them. They look at us excited and I say "We're having a baby." They looks at us shocked and smile wide and hug us. Kenny climbs up on the bed next to me and snuggles me. "Will I still be your baby boy?" he asks. "Of course. You'll always be my baby boy even when you're grown up and wearing a kutte like Daddy's. You both will always be my babies." I tell them and they smile.

A little later, Tara is sitting with me and Opie is gone. Opie walks into Cara Cara and sees Lyla coming off the set. "Opie, what are you doing here?" she asks. "Came to see you. Can we talk?" he asks. "Yeah. Just let me get changed." she tells him and heads to the dressing room. Once she comes out, he leads her out the back door of the studio and pins her against the wall and gets close like he's going to kiss her. She grabs his kutte, waiting for him to make the next move and she's smiling like she's getting what she wants. "Do you want me Opie?" she asks. "Oh yeah." he says before picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her away from the building. Before she knows what's happening, he's tossing her down in the open van door and she looks at him shocked and scared when she sees Tig, Happy and Jax sitting inside the van. They grab her as Opie gets in and the van takes off to the cabin.

Pulling up to the cabin, they pull her out and take her inside and tie her to the chair. There's a piece of plastic underneath her and she's pleading for her life. "Opie, what are you doing?" she asks. "You thought you could shoot my wife? Put my unborn child at risk?" he asks and her eyes go wide. "That's right. My wife is pregnant with my child. My child with her. Not you." he tells her. Getting in her face, he says "You tried to take my wife and child out. Now it's time to take you out." he tells her before taking the gun and emptying the clip into her chest. Jax walks up and asks "She's pregnant?" Opie smiles and says "Yeah she is." The guys start cheering and Jax tells him "Head back to the hospital and be with your wife man. We got this." Jax says. Opie nods and heads back to the hospital. Walking into my room, Tara sees herself out, and he comes to my bedside. Kissing me softly, he whispers "It's done." I kiss him again and say "I love you Opie." he smiles wide and says "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days later, I get released from the hospital. Walking into the house, Kenny and Ellie have pillows and blankets on the floor and I look to the kitchen. I see Gemma and Luann there and Gemma walks over and hugs me. "Welcome home sweetheart." she tells me. "Thanks Gem. Thanks Luann." I tell them. "There's meals prepped in the fridge. All you have to do is put them in the oven to heat up. Kids, take these to the living room and get comfortable. Momma will be there in a minute." Gemma says and the kids do what they're told. She looks at me and says "You are a strong Momma. I am so glad you're okay." she tells me. I look at her and she says "You're my daughter-in-law. You need anything you call." she tells me. "I will. Thanks for keeping the kids." I tell her. She just smiles and walks away. Luann walks over and says "Well, I told Otto we have a daughter and told him about you and how you've been with Opie and the kids. So baby, you let any of us know if you need anything." she says. I hug her and say "Thanks Momma Lu." She smiles before seeing herself out. I look over and see Opie standing in the doorway. "What?" I ask. "Everyone loves you." he tells me. "I'm glad. I don't think I've ever had a real family before you guys." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "Let's sit down and watch some movies." he tells me.

A couple of hours later, the kids have moved from the floor to the couch with us. Ellie is sitting beside Opie, snuggled into his side and Kenny is snuggled into my side with his hand on my stomach. I look at Opie and he sees where Kenny's hand is and smiles. I kiss him softly and Kenny looks up at me. "Love you Momma." he says. "I love you too baby boy." I tell him before kissing the top of his head. I don't think I have ever been this happy.

A little later, we've eaten dinner, talked to the kids, and it's time to put them to bed. I walk into Kenny's room and sit on the side of his bed. "I was scared Momma. I thought you were going to Heaven too." he tells me. "I'm not going anywhere baby. I promise." I tell him. "I don't want you to go anywhere." he says and I kiss the top of his head. "Get some sleep baby boy. I'll see you in the morning." I tell him. "Love you Momma." he says. "Love you too baby." I say before getting up and moving to Ellie's room. Tucking Ellie in, I sit on her bed like I did Kenny's. "Are you okay Momma?" she asks. "I'm fine sweet girl. Takes more than that to take me away from you and your brother." I tell her. "I love you Momma." she says. "I love you too Ellie." I say before kissing the top of her head and walking out of the room.

Walking into the bedroom, I get into bed with Opie and as I lay my head on his chest, he says "I think we need to look at a bigger house." I look at him and before I can say anything, he says "We're going to need room for the new baby." he tells me. "I know you love this house." he tells me. He looks at me and I say "I don't want the kids to have to move. This is the only home they've known." I tell him. "Well, while you were in the hospital, the kids and I went to look at a house and I put in an offer." he tells me. I look at him shocked and he says "Kids are all for it." I move away from him and say "But this house…" but he stops me. "Was my house with Donna. This is my life with you. Moving out of this house doesn't mean she goes away." he tells me and I nod. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Positive. So are the kids." he tells me. I just nod and lay my head down on his chest.

The next morning, we are up and Opie made breakfast. Sitting at the table, Opie's phone rings. He answers it and is smiling when he hangs up. Looking at us, he says "We got the house." I see both kids get really excited but I am barely smiling. "What's wrong Momma?" Ellie asks. "Are you guys sure you're okay with moving out of here?" Kenny speaks up and says "Yeah. Our other Momma will be with us no matter where we are. That's what you told us." he tells me and I smile. "Then I guess we're moving." I tell them with a wide smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

We didn't tell anyone what we were having, not even the kids. We wanted it to be a surprise. But we did have a name picked out and everything we got for the baby were in neutral colors. Sitting around the clubhouse, I've been having contractions and we'd already made arrangements for Gemma to keep the kids so everything was set. The carrier was in my car, the baby's bag and mine were all in the trunk and Gemma had overnight bags for Kenny and Ellie. Now, all we needed was the baby to make an appearance.

I'm sitting at the bar with Piney and he's holding my hand, letting me squeeze the life out of it when my contractions hit. "Are you okay sweetheart?" he asks me. I look at him and smile and say "Yeah. Not too bad right now." I say before a massive one hits. "Spoke to soon." Piney said laughing and I can't help but laugh. "How far apart are they?" he asks. "About twenty minutes. They get any closer or my water breaks and we'll be heading to St Thomas." I say. "What's on your mind Viv?" he asks. Since I've been with Opie, Piney and I have gotten closer. Closer to the point that I have talked to him about my late husband and my worries about Opie when he's on a run and he's been able to ease my mind every time. I am so grateful for him. "Just thinking about how my life has changed over the last year. I was working in a bar, living alone. I was alone. One night changed everything for me. I love Opie and the kids so much. They showed me that there is life after death. When I was married before, we never talked about kids. He made it clear he didn't want any kids. But Opie, already had kids and hell, the minute he found out I was pregnant, he was looking at a new house and planning out the nursery and getting the kids involved. How the fuck did I get so lucky Piney? What did I do to deserve this life?" I ask with a smile on my face and Piney smiles at me. I feel arms wrap around my waist and hear Opie say "You were there for me. That's what you did. You were there for me and my kids." I turn to him and kiss him and another contraction hits. "This is killing me. My water won't freaking break." I tell them. I look at Opie and say "I know what will do it." He looks at me and smirks. "We'll be back." he tells Piney.

He leads me to the dorm and as soon as the door closes, he pulls me close and kisses me before leading me to the bed and laying me on my side. We undress and he lays behind me. Entering me slowly, he starts to thrust in and out slow and steady. "Harder Ope. Please baby." I moan and he starts to thrust in and out hard and fast and I find my release with him right behind me, spilling his seed inside me. We get up and he helps me get dressed and we walk out to the main room. "You sure that will work?" he asks me. "It better." I say laughing. About that time, my water breaks. "Thank Fuck." I say and Opie starts laughing. "Let's go! Kid's making a jailbreak." Opie yells and we all head to the hospital. Getting into my car, Tara is driving, she asks "Where did you and Opie go?" Smirking I say "To the dorm. I read somewhere that sex can cause your water to break so I made him have sex with me." I tell her and she starts laughing. "I don't think he was complaining." she tells me. "I know he wasn't." I tell her laughing.

Ten hours later, we are sitting in my hospital room and the entire club, and the kids are in there. Piney is holding the baby and asks "What did you name him?" I smile at him and Opie says "Piermont Anthony Winston but we are calling him Perry." They all smile and Piney stands and walks over and hugs Opie before coming to me and kissing my cheek. "Thank you Sweetheart." he tells me and I just smile. Gemma leaves the kids with us for a bit so that we can spend time as a family. Ellie is sitting on the couch with Opie, holding Perry and Kenny is laying on the bed next to me. He's snuggled up and I ask "You okay Kenny?" He looks up at me and I see he looks sad. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I won't be your baby boy anymore." he tells me. "Well, Perry is my little man but you will always be my baby boy. You are my special boy because I had Perry. But I got to choose you." I tell him and he snuggles closer and says "I love you mommy." I smile and say "I love you too baby boy. I love all of my babies." I tell him and see Ellie smiling at me and Opie mouths "I love you." My family is complete. I have a wonderful husband and three beautiful kids. There is nothing in this world that could make me happier than I am right now.


End file.
